drivingshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lea
Leala Kato is a graduate student, native to Kassal. She is Kato's twin sister. She is one of the main characters in 'Driving Shadows: Kassal'. Gameplay Lea uses a form of martial arts that relies on gaining the advantage over an enemy and then using that advantage to take them down. The tradition is steeped in mysticism and based on the twelve zodiac symbols. NOTE! The following is supplementary information, and not available in any currently released game. Lea starts the game with the Libra (Balanced Scales), Stoic Warrior (Aries), and Pisces (Calm Flow) Styles. Lea gains TP by using a core set of skills that absorb it from the enemy. While few of these do damage, most inflict a short-term status effect that aids her allies. Once she gains enough TP to activate the style, she loses her default skills and gains the benefits of that style. Balanced Scales The Balanced Scales style is, as the name implies, a balanced style. Lea gains the benefits of the Justice and Truth equipment, providing moderate bonuses to her ATK, DEF, and SKI. She gains the following skills: Hard Jab - An ATK based strike that deals significant piercing damage. Dextrous Blow - A cheap SKI based strike that deals blunt damage. Soothing Chakra - A SKI based heal-all move. Full Sweep - A weak ATK based move that strikes all enemies and may knock them prone. Cripple - Deals low SKI damage and inflicts the crippled status, which halves a foe's speed. Meditate - Restores some TP to maintain the form. (The TP is lost if Lea reverts forms.) The skill set provides a solid mix of abilities at relatively low cost. Meditate makes Balanced Scales one of the only forms that can maintain itself. Stoic Warrior The Stoic Warrior style is focused on dealing heavy ATK based damage and survivability. Lea gains the benefits of the Duty and Honor equipment, and her agility is halved as long as the style is active. Duty provides a significant bonus to ATK, while Honor provides a huge DEF bonus. She gains the following skills: Hard Chop - A very powerful, high-variance ATK based damage skill that deals slashing damage. Overbear - A weak ATK based damage skill that may inflict the prone condition. Deals blunt damage. Penetrating Strike - An ATK based piercing attack that ignores defense. Punish - Activating the skill heals Lea and starts tracking damage to the party. Using it again causes her to return the damage two-fold, split amongst each target. Ignore Pain - An ATK based self healing skill. Calm Flow The calm flow style emphasizes SKI-based strikes that hamper the enemy or use his strength against him. Lea gains the benefits of the Serenity and Grace equipment, receiving significant increases to SKI and AGI, and increasing her evasion chance. She gains the following skills: Fluid Counter - Lea assumes a stance that allows her to counter damage incurred to herself or the party. If others are damaged, she inflicts damage based on the enemy's own ATK; if she herself is damaged, she inflicst damage based on her SKI and the damage taken. Serenity - Prevents an enemy from using its skills for one round. Flow - Doubles an ally's agility. Storyline In the currently existing brief demo of DS: Kassal, Lea receives word of her brother's passing. She refuses to belief it, and resolves to track him down after visiting his grave. By chance, Clint comes to pay his own respects. After Lea realizes how he came to know Kato was suspect, she presses him for the truth. He reveals that he saw Kato die, at which point the demo ends. Development tba Category:DSK Playable Characters Category:DSAI Playable Characters